


计数器

by kutnahorabones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	计数器

英国巫师界众所周知，德拉科·马尔福这个人缺点很多，有一桩不为人知的，却是最让斯科皮受不了的一点：他总是对阿斯托利亚说“德拉科”的次数不如他说“利亚”的次数多非常在意。  
“不公平，这太不公平了。”德拉科为此感到愤愤不平。  
为了便于他计较，他甚至设计制造一个计数器。这个计数器是由一块扁形的石头改造的。一面是DRACO，计阿斯托利亚喊他名字的次数；另一面写着RIA，自然就是计他喊利亚名字的次数。  
“我可是有英国最丰富的黑魔法收藏品的马尔福庄园里长大的啊！”德拉科对自己作品太得意了。

德拉科会在晚餐后拿出计数器，比较两面的数字。  
如果DRACO赢了，那么这天晚上就会太平无事。  
如果RIA那一面领先，——而不巧的是通常都是这样，他就会让阿斯托利亚不停地念他的名字，一直念到对等为止。  
然后他就清零。是的，清零，因为他第二天还要重新计数。  
斯科皮小时候觉得这事儿还挺有意思，他喜欢念数字、比大小。当他稍微懂事以后，他就再也受不了他爸爸日复一日地坚持着这个幼稚无聊的爱好了。每当德拉科得意洋洋地拿出他的小发明，斯科皮就会痛苦地捂住脸，“天呐，他又来了。”  
斯科皮对此父亲的爱好非常困惑。他问过他妈妈，“妈妈，你为什么要把宝贵的生命献给关爱智障的事业？”他很小就学会了使用论文检索系统，查到过他妈妈写的相关论文。  
当然这个问题是不需要回答的，他知道阿斯托利亚总会说，“斯科皮呀，你爸爸有很多不为人知的优点。”  
有不为人知的优点和智障也并不矛盾，他想。当然他不敢说出来。他不愿意让妈妈不开心。  
斯科皮试图改造过计数器，但他失败了。斯科皮试图自己念名字，改变计数，也失败了。  
这个计数器很可怕，只认德拉科和阿斯托利亚的声音，而且不管德拉科离家多远，哪怕他在圣芒戈自言自语，或者去瑞典出差，计数器都会帮他忠诚地记下来。  
于是，斯科皮只能被迫接受了这个现实，这让他对人性的复杂有了很深刻的认识。每当别人说，“哇，你爸好酷。”他就想，“酷什么？梳个长辫子就酷了么？不爱说话就酷了？长得帅就酷了？你知道他的真面目么？”当然他也深知家丑不可外扬的道理，他从没把这件事告诉任何人，连他最好的朋友阿不思都不知道。  
斯科皮因此深信每个人都有外人不知道的一面，这导致不论罗丝多么嫌弃他，他都坚信一定能找到出罗丝内心里对他爱的种子并且让它生根发芽长成参天大树。  
阿不思特别鄙视他这种富于幻想的精神。斯科皮对好友的鄙视不屑一顾，你懂什么，人性相当复杂，再酷的人也有智障的一面，我幼受庭训。

啊，我们扯远了，总之，德拉科每天都要完成自己这一面获胜的大业，把计数器清零，才能去找阿斯托利亚做他睡前最喜欢的一件事。  
朋友们，不要误会，这是开往幼儿园的车。  
他睡前最喜欢做的事是把阿斯托利亚的长发编成一条松松的辫子，这样他就不会半夜被长发痒痒醒了。  
在他编辫子的时候，阿斯托利亚就给斯科皮讲故事。所以这个爱好全家倒没有人反对。而且他的手艺数十年如一日的糟糕，又不愿意多学习相关的魔咒，斯科皮可以听很长期间故事再心满意足地回自己的房间睡觉。  
好了，幼儿园的朋友们请下车了。

在阿斯托利亚去世后，斯科皮再也没有见过这个计数器。  
德拉科再说起阿斯托利亚，总是根据不同的场合和对象，非常得体地称之为“我的亡妻”、“你母亲”、“阿斯托利亚”（有时候加上姓氏马尔福）、“斯科皮去世的母亲”、“已故的庄园女主人”等等。  
斯科皮再也没有听到过他在任何人面前使用“利亚”这个称谓。他似乎真的变成了传说中阴沉持重的马尔福先生。说实在的，斯科皮并不是不怀念他爸爸叫他妈妈“利亚”的日子。

再后来，有一天，斯科皮在家找一支他小时候见过的羽毛笔，很漂亮，他想给阿不思看看。  
他俩在书房里翻箱倒柜，——德拉科早就不管他这些了，只要他自己最后收拾好就好。  
突然，阿不思叫他，“这是什么？”  
斯科皮看到阿不思在大写字台抽屉的一个糖盒子里找到一个石头，举起来给他看，他远远看了一眼。  
“哦，这是个计数器。”他走上前，他想，好多年没见过这东西了，原来他爸还留着呢。  
“计什么的？数值很大诶。计你爸爸失去的头发吗？哈哈哈哈。”阿不思总有一种神奇的幽默感。  
斯科皮觉得很奇怪，因为他记得爸爸总是要给它清零的。他拿到手里看了看，DRACO的那一面的确是零，而RIA那一面的数值非常大，数字分成几行密密麻麻排列着，以至于每一个数字的显示大小自动调整到很小很小才能排的下。  
他的好奇惊讶都凝固在脸上，笑容慢慢消失，然后变成难以言喻的哀伤。  
他突然明白了他父亲在草坪上长时间的凝望，在林地里漫无目的的游荡，在书房里关上门一个人呆着的那些日日夜夜，以及在无数热闹场合突然对着虚空的喃喃自语。  
阿不思知道这时候他不可以说话。  
斯科皮把计数器放进糖盒子，把抽屉轻轻关上，“它计量的是一个人对另一个人有多么的思念。”


End file.
